Love
|Ai}} is the two hundred and seventy-ninth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 51st issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview This chapter shows the back story of the young Miya Brothers' relationship during their rookie days. Their competitiveness and rivalry towards each other throughout the years of playing volleyball helped strengthen their individual skills and paved the way for them to become the twins who are feared of by opponents. Plot The scene flashbacks to Aran in fifth grade. He participated in a volleyball workshop and met the Miya twins, who were fourth graders then, for the first time. The twins found Aran's "foreign-sounding" name to be cool, and eventually came up with the nicknames 'Samu and 'Tsumu for each other. All this while, Aran tried to ignore the twins' silly antics but ultimately shouted at them to stop when they keep insisting on making foreign-sounding names. Once the workshop began, Aran overheard Atsumu wishing that their coach for the day was a spiker instead of a setter and mentally berated them for being rude. Osamu then called Atsumu an idiot before telling him that the setter position is for the most skilled people. However, he denied wanting to play setter when Atsumu asked, saying he prefers to spike. Later on, the twins had a great time spiking off Inuhata's tosses. It was then that Atsumu realized how cool a setter truly is and was inspired to become one. A few years later, Aran and the Miya brothers met again during the Inarizaki Group Training Camp. By this time, the Miya brothers stood out with their intense fighting spirit and unwillingness to lose, but Osamu was the "more technically skilled one". Due to this, Osamu was initially chosen to be his team's setter. This triggered Atsumu's competitive side, giving Aran the impression of someone with 'irrepressible hunger'. Atsumu underwent intense training and successfully won over the setter position. The Miya twins started to gain a fearful reputation as they improved and showed off their seamless teamwork. Sometimes later, Atsumu confronted a teammate about his inability to score off of his perfect tosses. This act made Atsumu quite detested among his teammates. So much that Osamu later heard some of his teammates trash-talking about Atsumu. He informed Atsumu about it but Atsumu shrugged it off without care. Osamu then sweared on his soul to be a kind person. The twins eventually moved up to Inarizaki High School. On one particular day, Osamu was having an off-day and performed subpar during a game. His teammates tried to console him, but Atsumu added oil to fire when he called Osamu a "piece of trash" and indirectly told him to drop out for failing to score off of a perfect set. Osamu became enraged and drop kicked Atsumu in the back. They started to bicker and fight which led to minor injuries and a scolding by their coach. However, they quickly made up over a console game. Despite how much the twins annoy each other, Aran believes that the twins are blessed to have each other. They keep up and push each other forward with their rivalry and competitiveness. Eventually, Atsumu is selected to participate in the All-Japan Youth Training Camp. Osamu congratulates him while Atsumu is annoyed that Osamu isn't more upset. In response, Osamu reveals he's not that upset as he had expected. Osamu says in term of skills the brothers are about the same, but when it comes to the love for the game, that passion burns brighter in Atsumu. Back to the present time, Yamaguchi sends a serve with difficult trajectory to Aran, resulting in a chance ball for Karasuno. Karasuno then performs a synchronized attack. Akagi manages to save the ball but returns the ball way too low. Atsumu immediately crouches down to perform an overhand toss to Osamu. who successfully scores a point. Seeing this, even Coach Ukai can't help but applaud Atsumu's brillant setup just now. Ukai is well-aware of how difficult it is to perform an overhand toss under those conditions and acknowledges Atsumu as a setter of National Youth Camp calibre. Suna questions Atsumu why he did not go for a normal underarm receive to which Atsumu replies that it is a setter's job to support his spikers with the best tosses. In the audience, Kenma calls Atsumu a "prototypical setter" and himself a "mere mortal" since Atsumu's skills and physical abilities were far beyond his. While Hinata switches with Yamaguchi back on court, Kageyama reveals he couldn't be happier for making it all the way to Nationals. Appearances * Aran Ojiro * Atsumu Miya * Osamu Miya * Ren Ōmimi * Rintarō Suna * Hitoshi Ginjima * Norimune Kurosu * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Shōyō Hinata * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kōshi Sugawara * Asahi Azumane * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Yū Nishinoya * Daichi Sawamura * Kei Tsukishima * Michinari Akagi * Yūsuke Takinoue * Makoto Shimada * Keishin Ukai * Tobio Kageyama * Ittetsu Takeda * Fuki Hibarida * Tetsurō Kuroo * Kenma Kozume Chapter notes Character revelations * Atsumu and Osamu finds Aran cool because his name is foreign-sounding. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki Category:Volume 32